


please don’t take my sunshine away

by TheReginaMills



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M, Yikes this one hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReginaMills/pseuds/TheReginaMills
Summary: Just my wee take on Jamie coming to rescue Claire
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	please don’t take my sunshine away

Claire can hear the drums in the distance, an angry Scotsman’s warning to those who’ve taken her. She can’t tell how far away they are; her hearing is muffled and her eyes are too swollen to be of much use, but just knowing Jamie is coming makes her relax a little. Her hands are still bound behind her and the ropes around her ankles are too tight to budge, but she’s managed to free herself from being bound to the tree. She tries her best to maneuver her way towards what she thinks is the direction of the drums but the pain overwhelms her and she ends up lying down on her side, her face in the cold underbrush of the forest; a welcome relief from the throbbing and burning under the skin. 

She must have dozed off or blacked out because when she comes to she can see and hear the flashing of metal and the grunts of exertion as the men fight. She’s freezing, and everything is covered in a blueish white hue; she sees Angus there next to Young Ian, Murtagh there back where he belongs at Jamie’s side, and Rupert, too, guiding the sights of Roger’s pistol. Several other men she'd tried to save are there as well, though she can’t quite put her finger on who they are or when she helped them. 

“Jamie!” She calls out, her voice raspy and her throat raw. “Ja-” she coughs and tries to sit up but the ropes around her wrists are cutting into the skin there. 

Somehow through the cacophony of battle Jamie has heard her. No, not heard - he has sensed her presence and whips around to face her. His mouth moves but Claire doesn’t know what he’s said. All she knows is that he’s running at her now, full tilt as though the men around him aren’t swinging dirks and firing pistols at him. Murtagh is on his heels and swinging his own dirk at the men trying to attack Jamie. Claire can feel her heartbeat in her face, feels it slowing as her vision begins to go dark but she fights it - fights against the welcoming arms of oblivion and looks up at Jamie who is now only a few feet in front of her. Standing around him are Murtagh on his right, hand on Jamie’s shoulder and a grim look on his face; Angus who is gawking at Claire so obviously that she knows she must be a caricature of who she was before she was taken; and behind him stands Rupert, ever the loyalist and defending Jamie in his darkest hours. Jamie steps forward and gingerly sits Claire up before reaching around and carefully cutting the ropes binding her wrists. She immediately throws her arms around him and begins to sob. The tears burn the cuts on her face and the material of Jamie’s shirt irritates the bruising but she doesn’t care. Jamie is here. He’s here and she’s safe and they will go home together. 

After cutting the ropes at her ankles he brings his warm arms around her, carefully embracing her. Suddenly she feels her temperature rise, the throbbing of her heartbeat in her face subsides a little and the ground below her is brown again. Jamie stands then, pulling her up into his arms and cradling her to his chest like one would a scared child. She grabs the blood stained collar of his shirt and pulls. 

“Wait. Turn around.” Her voice is barely above a whisper but he does as she says. “Tha-” she stops speaking and looks up at Jamie and then back at the place she last saw Murtagh. “Where is he?” 

“Where is who, mo ghraidh?” 

“Murtagh! He was right there, fighting with you!” She points weakly at the empty space. Jamie’s eyes fill with new tears that won’t be shed just as Roger comes running up to him. 

“Ah most of them ran, but we’ve still got a few here prisoner. What should we do wi’ them?” 

Jamie’s face hardens, any sign that his heart had just broken for the second time for Murtagh, and for the thousandth time for Claire disappeared. When he spoke his voice was icy; level in such a way that any man who dared cross him before would never dare to again. 

“Kill them all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this was my first time ever writing for Outlander so please be kind! I would love to see kudos/comments on what you guys would like to see written in the future! Many thanks for reading and I hope we all survive the finale!!!


End file.
